


流年/文手挑战#5

by Photaesthesia



Category: Individual Creation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia
Summary: 以“我们在教室角落亲吻”为开头，“有生之年，狭路相逢，终不能幸免”为结尾写一篇结局不限的文。简介：女主第一人称bg，开放式结局，HE/BE自由心证。





	流年/文手挑战#5

我们在教室角落亲吻。他把我压在墙上，一只手撑着，另一只搂着我的腰。我能尝到他清朗的笑，笑里是澄廓的少年意气，未经霜尘的孤勇和撩心乱神的轻佻。五月的阳光偷渡过窗棂，栖在他脸上，恍若神明般璀璨。我阖上眼皮，任由自己溺死在他的吻里。丰泽的水域里花开的妖冶而璀错，而我们吻了一朵花开的时间。  
下课铃不合时宜的响起，他抽离我的身体，回到自己的座位，眉头微皱，似与桌上铺展开的数学题搏斗了良久。我梳拢起自己散乱的头发，趴在桌子上穿过教科书垒就的森林静静望着他。太阳踱到合适的角度，洒下的光从我这里滋长到他那边，宛若一条迤逦的光河，光河里淌着流年。教室里缓缓喧闹起来，上课铃响起后最后几阵风滚进教室，紧接着便是不急不徐的哒哒声，我只顾盯着他出神，声音由远及近，最后定在我身后，我慌乱的拾起笔，等班主任满意的离开之后，才发现我刚刚敷衍着写下的，全是萧轩——他的名字。  
可萧轩表面上不会和我有任何瓜葛，若是旁人知道了，定会大肆嘲笑我痴心妄想，他是如松下风，若朝霞举的仙人。至于我，蚩鄙腌臜，是班级平均分的负累，是同学们都不会搭话的空气，是漏墨的笔芯，是粘到小尺上的橡皮，是蹭在手上的灰色铅印，是他们不屑动笔的送分题。我们也本不该有瓜葛，如若不是昨天半夜我收工后烟瘾犯了在小区长椅上抽烟，正撞上醉的酩酊的他，我也不会知道老师交口称赞的优等生竟有这种模样。  
彼时我带着几分哂笑打量着面前的萧轩，指缝间明明灭灭的红，唇间吞吞吐吐的雾，路边昏昏黄黄的灯，还有走的跌跌撞撞的他。我凑过去，意欲扶住他。倒不是因为他是我同学，而是单纯的因为，他很好看。我是贪心的，精巧的事物我统统都想染指。他像是落入凡间历劫的上仙，即使狼狈如斯也沾染不上烟火气，与我自然是两个世界的人，我生在风尘中，傍不上他的身。说来也神奇，他烂醉之下居然记忆没有断档，还记得昨晚发生的事。刚刚体育课萧轩把我一个人拦在教室里，警告我不许和别人讲他昨晚醉酒的狼狈相，语气乖戾又嚣张，我有些惊讶他哪里有勇气拦我，怭怭地指着我的唇，说：“你亲一下我就不讲。”我自恃他绝不会做这样自降身份的蠢事，坠茵落溷的差别，他又怎么会这样不清不楚地吻不清不楚的我。  
可他确确实实吻下来了，这上仙也太不合格了呢。可我居然也确确实实情动了，没有盛夏白瓷梅子汤，只一个他便把我心撩动得叮当响。可这声，终究有个头儿，他不再来，自然也不会再响下去。他是不会再来的，任凭我在纸上写多少个名字都不会，恐怕他知道了，还会责怪我脏了他的名字。路柳墙花的卑陬。心下烦闷，把刚刚的卷子揉成了纸团，扔进桌膛里才撒了气。懒得继续想这没有结果的事，摸了摸自己干瘪的荷包，想叹口气又生生停住，旁人都在学习，我自然不想因聒噪受千夫所指的眼刀。默不作声地去联系起今晚的生意，确认的消息刚刚发送出去，教室劣质的信号拉着加载中的竖条转起了圈，忽地听到教室的另一头传来清晰的震动声。正是萧轩所在的方向，我也没多虑，等了三五分钟对方没回复，就收起手机，补个妆，再收拾好一切，刚刚好放学铃响。作业自然是曳着白，我不作理会，拎着包就离开了教室。  
暮霭沉沉，张牙舞爪地氤氲整片天空，同学三三两两喧嚷着散去，各自往各自的家。当我走到校门口的时候，对方终于有了回复。我便踱向约好的地方，小县城不大的，离约好的时间还远，慢慢走过去，正好看一看难得一见的晚霞。日光把我的影子拉的细长，不知为什么忽然想起白天睡梦间听语文老师讲：“茕茕孑立，形影相吊。”似乎与我现在有些相和。至于这卮言碎语是什么意思，我并不明晰。但文字有天然的生命力，就像情欲一样，在合适的人身上葳蕤繁盛，如草木般疯长，吞没他们。这些人无需理解每一个字或者每一声低吟里所蕴含的意味，只是接受与它们在某个曈朦或夜阑的猝然相遇，就会自然明白这些是构成自己血肉之躯不可或缺的一部分。它们是自己这一生最好的注脚。  
至于我，自然很明白这种稔知的感觉。转眼到了约好的地方，从日暮天远等到华灯初盛，等来的却只一个萧轩。确乎是他吗。他来做什么。他昨晚为什么醉成那样。下午又为什么……疑问从我的身体里往外冲，他便耐心地把解答射进来。应许之地上的两人的交谈与交易，都很融洽。我懂得了一切。  
让我们把故事重新讲过。  
萧轩生命前十七年里深爱的人，据他形容，大抵是“闲静时如姣花照水,行动处似弱柳扶风”。这和他一般不染凡尘的女子，他竟会认为像我。我觉得这是对那个女孩子莫大的侮辱。她命薄，得了个我记不清名的病，前几天撒手人寰。萧轩昨夜借酒消愁正撞上我，此后这一切，全因他把我当她纾解相思之苦罢了。下午的意乱情迷，自然全是镜花水月，无疾而终。所幸他应允以后常来光顾我生意，我乐得接受，这样互惠互利的交易，最适合我这样薄情寡义的商人——我这样定位我自己——我这样骗我自己。  
若干年过去，一个五月的夜，又一次旖旎绮景绽放后，我挥挥手和他告别，转身点起一支烟，这是我习惯的程式，它能把我从和心爱的人举案齐眉的梦里拽出来。我在公园里寻个长椅坐下来，一支烟刚吸完，就将烟蒂抛在地上。抬头便看见他，手里拿着钻戒，好像在和我求婚，钻戒闪着梦幻的光芒。我叹了口气，又添了一支烟。夜间的公园里，大爷和大妈们散着步聊着天，劣质的大喇叭放着从前的老歌，歌声渡过渺远的流年，跌跌撞撞来到我耳边：  
“有生之年，狭路相逢，终不能幸免。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：“有生之年/狭路相逢/终不能幸免”出自王菲歌曲《流年》，“懂事之前/情动以后/长不过一天/留不住/算不出/流年”同样来自这首歌的副歌。  
> 注2：“闲静时如姣花照水,行动处似弱柳扶风”出自《红楼梦》。


End file.
